Poudlard Confidential
by tulusito
Summary: Elle se retourne, et le voit. Quels beaux yeux ! Gris, comme des perles ou des morceaux de rêve ! Des yeux délavés où l'on s'égare, se noie, s'enivre !
1. The Wheel of fortune

Poudlard Confidential

*°* titre inspiré du plus grand chef d'œuvre de l'histoire du cinéma, L.A Confidential, que je conseille à tous *°*

* * *

_**Kay Starr - The Wheel of Fortune**_

Elle est là, encore. Ses deux mains blanches appuyées sur le bord du lavabo, les jointures pâles et une telle force dans les poignets que la céramique pourrait se briser. Devant elle les vitraux laissent passer la lueur écarlate du jour qui meurt.

Il ne sait pas. Mais a-t-il un moment su ? Peut-être finira-t-elle par craquer. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un d'aussi pragmatique puisse être dépassé par des choses aussi futiles.

Pour une amourette.

Une amourette !

Il l'a toujours dit : l'amour perd les gens. Mais jamais personne ne l'écoute, ou bien est-ce lui qui parle trop doucement.

Elle se retourne, et le voit.

Quels beaux yeux ! Gris, comme des perles ou des morceaux de rêve ! Des yeux délavés où l'on s'égare, se noie, s'enivre ! Des yeux devant lesquels on ne peut que désirer.

Il la contemple, mais ne décèle rien. Rien qu'un tout dont tout est à sa portée. Les filles ne sont pas belles : elles ont du charmes ou sont faciles.

A-t-elle du charme ?

Ses yeux. Dans ses yeux chauds se trouve son reflet, et sa bouche vermeille lentement s'entrouvre. Quelques respirations filtrent.

Avec nonchalance, il sort une clope de son sac de cours. Fumer dans Poudlard ? Même pas peur. Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncent, puis se détendent. Elle hausse les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger ?

- Ne me fais pas croire que ça t'intéresse.

- Je m'ennuie. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Un frisson.

- Arrête ce petit jeu, Malfoy. Je sais que tu n'y crois pas toi même. Laisse-moi partir, et je ne dirais rien.

Il comble la distance les séparant, saisit sa mâchoire et souffle une bouffée de fumée entre le O de ses lèvres.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Tant que j'apprécierais le fait d'avoir Miss-je-sais-tout à moi, elle le sera. Et puis c'est ça, où je révèle ton précieux secret. Compris ?

Elle grince des dents, il verrouille la porte.

D'un geste leste, il l'attrape par la taille et la hisse sur le rebord de l'évier. Il essaye de l'embrasser, elle détourne la tête. Il n'insiste pas, elle l'esquive toujours. D'une main, il déboutonne le haut de son chemisier et glisse ses doigts sur son sein. Elle ne réagit pas, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche close.

Pas un seul mot, un seul son.

Jamais.

Il mordille sa gorge, sa main s'aventure sous sa jupe. Pour l'instant, elle est toujours vierge : il se la garde intacte pour un jour où ça ira vraiment mal, et où il aura besoin que quelqu'un soit encore plus mal que lui. Il la caresse un peu, ses doigts rencontrent des endroits interdits.

Elle voudrait arrêter. Elle sait que c'est le début de la fin, mais elle a peur et elle souffre. Elle ne veut pas qu'on sache, alors elle laisse le sorcier faire ce qu'il veut. Toute cette douleur, parce que le seul qui s'intéresse à elle est un homme hautain et mauvais. Elle a tellement attendu que l'autre la voit, et elle est fatiguée. Elle ne veut plus qu'on l'enmerde. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, fixent le plafond : peut-être que si elle le souhaite assez fort, quelqu'un va venir l'aider.

Le Serpentard se détache d'elle, se lave les mains et se recoiffe avec nonchalance. Il lui jette un coup d'œil, elle remet sa jupe en place et referme son chemisier. Il sait qu'elle a envie de tendresse, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il méprise la douceur. Il vient se placer devant elle et pose son front sur sa poitrine. Il entend son cœur s'accélérer, et un sourire méprisant se dessine sur ses lèvres. La main d'Hermione se soulève légèrement, comme si elle voulait venir se poser sur ses cheveux blonds, puis renonce et s'éteint.

Il relève la tête et voit sa bouche. Il veut l'embrasser, maintenant.

La main de Malfoy vient saisir sa mâchoire et avant qu'elle n'ai pu se soustraire, il prend sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il ne lui fait pas mal, mais elle sent qu'au moindre geste brusque, elle saignera. Elle ne respire plus, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Elle saisit à son tour sa mâchoire et tente de l'éloigner d'elle. Voyant qu'il ne réagit pas, elle coince entre ses dents sa lèvre supérieure. Il appuie un peu plus, elle fait de même. Ils jouent un jeu dangereux : le jeu de plus fort.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps elle est capable de rester comme ça, mais lui a rendez-vous avec une pucelle idiote de Poufsouffle et il n'a pas que ça à foutre. Il fait perler le sang, elle se rétracte. Il la relâche, s'éloigne, pince son sein gauche et s'en va.


	2. Marylin et John

Poudlard Confidential

*°* titre inspiré du plus grand chef d'œuvre de l'histoire du cinéma, L.A Confidential, que je conseille à tous *°*

* * *

_**Vanessa Paradis - Marylin et John  
**_

Pansy Parkinson est allongée dans son bain, la mousse lui arrivant jusqu'au menton. Ses cheveux blonds sont coiffés dans un chignon lâche d'où pendent quelques mèches. Elle pense, les yeux fermés. Elle pense à ce garçon, qui l'obsède, ce garçon fort et calme. Elle soupire, et s'imagine qu'il l'aime en secret. Elle entend la porte de la salle de bain grincer, et des pas qui se rapprochent d'elle. Elle ouvre les yeux et voit Draco, les manches de sa chemise relevées, penché au-dessus d'elle. Ses mains viriles sont accrochées à la céramique, si fort que ses jointures en pâlissent. La jeune femme frisonne.

Il défait le nœud de sa cravate, déboutonne son haut et fait glisser son pantalon noir le long de ses cuisses musclées. Il s'apprête à enlever son boxer, mais Pansy attrape le bout de tissu qui pend à son cou et le tire à elle. Il se laisse faire, et elle songe que ça n'arrive pas assez souvent. Leurs lèvres se frôlent, leurs souffles se mêlent mais ils ne s'embrassent pas. Ils sont tout deux immobiles, leurs bouches à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. C'est lui qui se redresse le premier. La jeune femme en était sûre : il ne supporte pas la douceur, le semblant d'amour qui plane entre eux dans ces moments-là. Il finit de se déshabiller et rentre dans le bain. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux glisser sur son torse, ses muscles saillants, son cou pâle et ses bras qui pourraient lui faire tant de mal. Il se met dos à elle et pose sa tête contre son sein. Elle se met à lui shampouiner le crâne tandis qu'il lance un nonchalant « _Accio bière _». Pansy est d'ailleurs bien la seule qui puisse être aussi familière avec lui.

Quand l'odeur qui caractérise si bien Draco se fait sentir assez fort, elle rince les cheveux blonds de son amant. Puis elle embrasse sa tempe, sa nuque, et glisse une main aventureuse le long de son ventre. Draco saisit brusquement son poignet, avec fermeté mais sans lui faire mal.

- Tout les serpentards ont remarqué ton petit jeu Pansy. Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite.

Son cœur bat trop vite. De peur, d'appréhension.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Il serre un peu plus, quitte à la faire souffrir.

- Tes regards. Tu stoppes ça tout de suite. C'est déjà assez humiliant pour moi que tu… lui porte ce genre de sentiments, alors n'en rajoutes pas. Je me doute que si je te demande de ne plus y penser, ça ne t'empêchera pas de le faire. Mais contente-toi de rêver de lui si ça t'amuse. Rien d'autre.

Pansy ne répond pas, ses yeux voilés dirigés vers la porte. Elle ne pense pas à tout les gens de sa maison qui doivent se moquer d'elle, aux menaces de Draco, au fait qu'il ne lui en veuille pas plus que ça, mais à Lui.

Lui.

Vous devez bien aimer quelqu'un, vous aussi. Quelqu'un que vous ne devriez pas aimer, parce qu'il est trop populaire, pas assez, ou qu'il vous déteste. Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement. Vous continuez à rêver.

Le blond porte la main de son amie à ses lèvres et y dépose un baiser.

- Je le fais pour toi Pansy. Je t'interdis de nouer un contact. Ne discute pas.

- Je suis grande, tu n'es pas mon père… tente la jeune femme.

Il se retourne et la toise.

- En effet, je ne pense pas que ton père prenne des bains avec toi.

Elle rougit, il sourit.

- Mais ici, c'est moi qui décide. Je te conseille de m'obéir sans que je doive prendre des mesures trop importantes.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas faire ? Tu as peur que je t'entraîne dans la disgrâce de ma chute, courageux Draco ? Ou bien es-tu jaloux ?

Elle papillonne des yeux pour faire fuir les larmes.

- Pauvre idiote, il chuchote, je cherche juste à te sauver.

Elle détourne le regard.

- Tu devras te contenter de moi.

Elle ne croit pas, non. Elle noiera sa peine comme elle pourra.

Il se tait, et plonge la tête dans son cou, mordillant la peau parfumée de la blonde. Elle aura un joli suçon. Sa main glisse entre ses cuisses, mais ne se risque pas à l'intérieur. Elle pousse un léger soupir de frustration, il la soulève légèrement et la dépose sur ses genoux, face à lui. Elle se redresse un peu, ses paumes sur ses joues, ses lèvres près des siennes, la bouche entrouverte, et se laisse retomber sur son membre dressé. Elle halète, au creux de son oreille, ses mouvements de bassin lui font perdre la raison, leurs cheveux se mêlent en différentes carnations de blonds. Elle crie, il souffle, elle reprend sa respiration le front sur son épaule. Il dépose un rapide baiser sur sa bouche, se lève le corps ruisselant d'eau et sort de la salle de bain sans un regard en arrière.

La jeune fille s'étend de tout son long, la nuque contre le rebord, et fredonne.

_Elle s'invente des chansons sur le mariage d'une étoile et d'un lion._

Elle pense à Ron Weasley. Elle module le timbre qui s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il faut qu'elle trouve une façon de lui parler sans que quiconque sache que c'est elle. Jamais.

_Un secret d'état, Marilyn change sa voix._

S'il la hait, il ne saura pas. Mais elle s'en approchera.


	3. Living in Danger

Poudlard Confidential

*°* titre inspiré du plus grand chef d'œuvre de l'histoire du cinéma, L.A Confidential, que je conseille à tous *°*

* * *

**_Ace of Base - Living in Danger_**

- Faisons un marché, Granger. Une fois par semaine, le week-end, tu me rejoindras dans un hôtel dont je te dirais le nom dans la journée. J'arrête de te toucher le reste du temps, mais dans la chambre où je te rejoindrais tu m'appartiendras. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être agréable durant ces quelques heures. En échange, j'oublie gentiment ton secret. Crois-moi tu es gagnante. Et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas trop le choix.

C'était cette chambre, là. La numéro dix-huit, hôtel de luxe, moquette rouge. Il ne toque pas, rentre en maître dans la suite. Il porte son ensemble d'élégant Sang-Pur, ses cheveux blonds sont coiffés vers l'arrière et il a mis à son poignet la montre qui le fait ressembler à un homme d'affaire. Elle est déjà là, en soutien-gorge et petite culotte, un fin gilet sur ses épaules. Autour de son cou gracile, il peut voir le collier qu'il lui a offert. Elle le rejoint dans l'encadrement de la porte, et la referme, passant un bras autour de son cou. Il glisse une paume contre sa chute de rein et saisit la bouteille de champagne sur la table basse, remplissant deux coupes de liquide doré. Derrière eux, le grand miroir renvoie le reflet d'un couple de cinéma, beaux, amoureux et ivres de luxure.

Des amants maudits, contre natures.

Ses doigts fins saisissent la coupe et la porte à ses lèvres. Elle boit une gorgée de la grande cuvée et relève la tête. Elle observe son front, son nez, sa bouche charnue. Il admire le creux de ses seins, la courbe de sa mâchoire, l'éclat du bijou qui ternit contre sa peau. Elle dépose un léger baiser sur sa paupière et il esquisse un sourire en embrassant son menton.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? murmure-t-elle, le visage relevé vers lui.

La bague à son doigt est lourde et ses ongles sont vernis. Il l'aime passionnée, suintante de richesses, femme et sensuelle. Douce, aussi, pour compenser sa carence dans ce sentiment bien qu'il méprise l'amour que cela fait ressentir.

- Plutôt bien. J'ai vu Blaise, il nous couvre.

Le soleil baisse à l'horizon, l'air de fin d'après-midi entoure les deux jeunes adultes. Elle se sent ivre de cette espèce étrange de bonheur qui a tendance à vous prendre aux tripes quand quelque chose de bien, de vraiment bien vous arrive. Lui pense que cette femme est faite pour être son amante, et que le blanc lui va à ravir.

- Je t'ai ramené une babiole.

Il sort de la poche de son costume gris une petite boîte verte.

- Ferme les yeux et tend ta main.

Elle s'exécute, amusée mais pas avide. Il glisse à son majeur un anneau en or, assez gros, serti d'un camée.

- Tu peux regarder.

Elle ouvre les yeux, et il se rend compte que c'est ça, _ça_ qui lui plaît. Dilapider sa fortune dans les femmes et l'alcool, jouer les durs, séduire.

- Merci. Elle est très belle.

Il passe une main dans sa masse de cheveux brun clair, tire légèrement par à-coups les boucles soyeuses.

- Tu as mis le parfum que j'aime bien ?

Elle acquiesce. Il s'enivre de cette odeur, parfum moldu, _Amor Amor_.

- Si tu veux quelque chose, Granger, demande.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

- Tu as bien fait d'accepter mes consignes. Tu vois que ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Un instant. Un instant le masque se fissure.

- Passe-moi le champagne Malefoy.

Il lui tend la bouteille, elle boit au goulot. Ses joues se colorent d'une adorable teinte rose et elle semble un peu fiévreuse. Elle se défait de son étreinte et sort un alcool fort du petit bar. Trois gorgées lui suffisent à se sentir mieux. C'est leur premier rendez-vous et elle n'est pas à l'aise. Il se rapproche d'elle mais elle se retourne au moment où il pose sa main sur sa hanche.

- Maintenant ?...

Il fait « non » de la tête. Il ne compte pas la sauter tout de suite. Il veut prolonger cette ambiance de folie latente et d'enfièvrement. Il se penche vers elle et mord le coin de ses lèvres. Le souffle de la belle se heurte à sa joue.

- Le blanc te sied, princesse. Compte sur moi pour te trouver d'autres jolis ensembles.

Elle étouffe sous ses cadeaux constants.

- Arrête de m'offrir des choses.

- Pourquoi ? ça ne te plaît pas d'être ma petite pute ? il demande avec son sourire narquois.

Elle serre les dents.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas un objet et on ne m'achète pas.

- Tout s'achète Granger.

Il fait glisser son doigt du creux de ses seins à la lisière de sa culotte, effleurant son nombril. Sa peau frisonne sous la caresse.

- L'esprit ne peut être corrompu, halète-t-elle.

- Tais-toi, lance-t-il nonchalant avant de faire glisser son gilet le long de ses bras.

Il retire sa veste qu'il lance sur le canapé, et retire sa chemise. Elle est toujours près du comptoir, elle a récupéré sa coupe de champagne. Il se rapproche de la jeune femme jusqu'à être presque collé à elle. Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches, elle fait quasiment une tête de moins que lui. Il laisse son cou reposer sur son épaule et sa main droite glisse jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'il agrippe. Le nez de la brune est contre sa joue, tout froid. Son corps laiteux est à lui. Ses yeux, s'il elle pouvait les voir, la brûleraient. Elle est consistante entre ses bras : elle n'a jamais semblé aussi forte. Elle ne sait pas qu'elle est en sursis, que Malefoy attend de pouvoir la faire souffrir.

Il pince la peau juste sous l'arrondi de sa fesse, et empêche son mouvement de recul en l'emprisonnant dans l'étau de son bras. Elle se cambre, se tord, porcelaine élastique.

- Tu ne dois pas me faire mal…

Il grince.

- Crois-moi, ça ce n'est pas faire mal. Ça, par contre…

Il la maintient plus fort contre le comptoir et plaque une paume sur sa bouche rouge pour stopper le cri qui menace de passer la barrière des deux pècheresses. Brusquement, il la soulève en la passant sur son épaule : Hermione a la tête à l'envers et les jambes en coton. Il la lâche sur le grand lit avant qu'elle ne se soit remise de sa frayeur et agrippe sa mâchoire.

- Pas un mot.

L'air sature de l'odeur du danger. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Peut-être qu'il va la violer dans cette chambre trop luxueuse, trop parfaite, et la laisser crever de douleur. Mais à son plus grand soulagement, il se contente de pétrir avec fureur ses seins qu'il a libérés de leur prison de tissus. Elle se mord les lèvres pour ne pas qu'une plainte en franchisse le seuil, prête à voir apparaître de beaux bleus dans quelques heures. Il baisse son visage vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle échappe à son étreinte et le gifle. Il se redresse, une allure terrible de nonchalance peinte sur ses traits.

- Je ne peux pas t'embrasser, hein Granger ?

- Non. Ne pousse pas le vice.

Il reste immobile une très longue poignée de secondes, puis il sourit, narquois.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?

- Je refuse _ça_ si tu le fais. Et tant pis pour mon pauvre secret.

- Tout de même, Sang-de-Bourbe, je suis étonné que personne ne soit au courant…

- Peu importe ! Tiens ta langue, c'est tout.

Elle se redresse, mettant fin à l'esquisse de conversation, et enfile une paire de ballerines bordeaux avant de claquer la porte de la chambre dix-huit.

* * *

merci de me lire, merci à Helia.H, missfuruba, Nanouka et Mika pour leurs reviews.

réponse groupée : En fait, la relation Pansy-Drake est troublante : frères et sœurs ou amants ? Pansy aime Weasley pour une raison que l'on découvrira plus tard. Le secret d'Hermi ne sera pas dévoilé si tôt (;

* * *

en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu,

bises !


	4. NOTE A LIRE MERCI

Coucou les amis !

Aujourd'hui, tragédie : je ne trouve plus ma clé USB où se trouvent **tout mes textes**. Parce que c'est dans mes gènes je le dit sur le ton de l'humour, mais à l'intérieur je suis en panique totale. Donc, si vous vouliez bien brûlez un cierge pour qu'elle réapparaisse soudainement...

Ou laissez une review au précédent chapitre, ce serait pas de refus.

D'ailleurs j'en profite pour dire aux lecteurs : C'EST UN PEU FACILE DE LIRE, D'APPRÉCIER (OU NON) ET DE NE LAISSER AUCUN AVIS. C'EST POUR CETTE RAISON QUE CHAQUE JOURS DES AUTEURS ABANDONNENT LEUR FIC.

**ALORS FAITES UN GESTE, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW, DIEU VOUS LE RENDRA ET 50% DES BÉNÉFICES SERONT REVERSES A UNE ASSOCIATION CARITATIVE.**

**LUTTEZ POUR LA PROTECTION DE LA FICTION DANS SON MILIEU NATUREL ! **

MERCI LES AMIS !

BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS

tulus

( ça vaut aussi pour les petits malins qui ont mon histoire en favoris ou alertes et qui laissent jamais un petit mot. Je leur dit PROUT)


	5. To y Yo

Poudlard Confidential

*°* titre inspiré du plus grand chef d'œuvre de l'histoire du cinéma, L.A Confidential, que je conseille à tous *°*

* * *

**_Tu y yo - Matt Houston  
_**

Harry, seul à la table, observe Pansy Parkinson. Collés tout les trois, avec Ron, par Slugorn. Il s'est énervé dans le dortoir qu'il partage avec les autres Gryffondors tandis que le roux paraissait s'en fiche. Et dans la salle de classe sinistre, le brun observe silencieux son meilleur ami regarder la blonde qui par ailleurs lui lance des œillades à faire fondre Severus Rogue. Au bout de dix minutes de ce traitement, Weasley est si rouge qu'il semble au bord de l'apoplexie. D'une voix tremblotante, il annonce :

- Je crois que je vais aller boire.

Pansy relève la tête et le toise, un petit sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres. _Elle se moque de lui, c'est certain_, pense Potter. Alors que le Gryffondor disparaît dans le couloir, la Serpentarde se lève à son tour et le suit, sans donner aucune justification au troisième puni qui n'y comprend pas grand-chose. Harry soupire et continue à écrire sur son parchemin des phrases qui se mélangent dans sa tête.

Ron, les joues en feu, tourne au bout du couloir. Des bruits de talons parviennent à ses oreilles, et il se retourne, rattrapant de justesse Pansy Parkinson qui bute sur lui. Elle se plaque contre lui en effleurant son torse de ses doigts fin et doux, ses yeux de biche relevés vers ceux du jeune homme. Il vire à l'écarlate sans oser repousser la femme dans ses bras, et prie sur Merlin, Morgane et compagnie que quelqu'un daigne le sauver de cette emprise maléfique. Mais le seul qui les surprend dans cette compromettante position, c'est Draco Malefoy. Il ouvre la bouche dans l'intention de dire des méchancetés à son encontre, et la referme aussitôt lorsqu'il voit qui se trouve avec lui. Il se rapproche de Parkinson, un air violent sur le visage, et la saisit par le poignet avant de la traîner à sa suite en direction des cachots. Ron Weasley, médusé, observe la mimique suppliante de la blonde disparaître dans l'obscurité peu rassurante du château.

Il retourne dans sa salle de classe, refroidit, et le regard interrogateur d'Harry ne parvient même pas à le dérider. Deux petites minutes avant que Slugorn vienne ramasser leurs devoirs obligés, Pansy rentre dans la salle de classe, la tête haute mais les yeux fuyants. Elle se prend une heure de colle supplémentaire pour n'avoir pas fini son travail, et passe devant les deux garçons qui traînent dans le couloir en faisant claquer les talons de ses Louboutin. Le balancement de ses hanches accentue le mouvement de sa jupe qui dévoile ses cuisses fines par intermittence, sa robe de sorcier portée au bras. En fait, Pansy Parkinson est une fille sexy. Une fille sexy qui sera bientôt hors de portée. Une fille sexy dont les ongles vernis s'enfoncent dans ses paumes. Une fille sexy que son meilleur ami va surveiller de très près, dorénavant. Elle s'arrête un instant avant de descendre les escaliers, tourne la tête sur le côté, hésite, puis se décide à partir sans jeter un ultime coup d'œil au roux.

.

- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, Pansy ?

Les flammes du feu dans l'âtre rougissent ses joues et brûlent son corps. Elle pince ses lèvres en une moue de fille typique.

- Tais-toi.

- Pardon ? Fais attention. Je t'ai dis ce que j'attendais de toi. Tu t'y soumets, ou je t'y force.

Elle relève la tête, arrogante, et ne répond pas. Ils sont seuls dans la salle commune mais elle agit comme si elle avait un public. Il hausse les épaules et se dirige vers sa chambre : quand il remarque qu'elle ne le suit pas, il se retourne, agacé.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Non. Trouve toi une autre gonzesse à tringler.

Et sans attendre la foudre qui suit toujours ce genre de provocation, elle se lève et disparaît en claquant la porte. Dans le couloir glacial des tréfonds de l'école appartenant aux Serpentards, elle croise Adrian Pucey. Elle a déjà flirté avec lui. Seulement flirté, parce que Draco n'aurait pas permis qu'elle aille voir ailleurs alors qu'il est de notoriété publique que les deux blonds sont plus ou moins ensemble. Pansy s'arrête au beau milieu de l'allée en songeant que c'est là un excellent moyen de se venger de l'emprise qu'il a sur elle. Elle s'approche du jeune joueur de Quidditch, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, deux ans (dont un redoublement), et lui sourit sans que l'on puisse savoir si c'est amical ou aguicheur. Il lui répond et s'arrête à sa hauteur pour lui faire la bise.

- Salut Pansy ! Tu vas bien ?

- Plutôt oui ! Et toi ?

- Ça va. J'allais m'entraîner pour le match de Quidditch samedi, tu veux venir ?

- Avec plaisir ! Je compte sur toi pour me faire faire un tour en balais, ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Adrian acquiesce et passe un bras autour des épaules de la blonde. Les garçons de Serpentards connaissent bien Pansy et ses minauderies, et ils savent que ce n'est qu'une apparence. Mais la blonde compte bien profiter de ses atouts de femme pour faire fondre l'attrapeur et rendre fou Draco il ne supportera pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui la touche car cela voudrait qu'il ne la satisfait pas. Elle se permet un sourire en coin et glisse sa main fine autour de la taille musclée de Pucey. Ils ont l'air d'un couple, et les rares élèves qu'ils croisent froncent les sourcils en remarquant cette proximité. Lorsqu'ils arrivent au terrain de Quidditch, Pansy enlève sa robe de sorcier et dévoile une robe légère blanche avec une traînée de fleurs qui remonte de la jambe gauche au décolleté. Adrian laisse échapper un sifflement devant ses cuisses bronzées et elle étouffe un rire.

Elle s'assoit à l'ombre d'un arbre feuillu tandis que d'une puissante impulsion il s'élève dans les airs. Il exécute de nombreuses figures et Pansy est impressionnée. Lorsqu'il redescend, elle s'approche de lui.

- Tu vole super bien ! dit-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse et en collant un bisou sur sa joue.

Il lui jette un regard suspicieux.

- Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui Pansy. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? elle serre les mâchoires. Ça ne te plaît pas que je me rapproche de toi ?

- Mais si ! C'est juste que… tu n'es pas avec Draco ?

- Plus ou moins, Adrian, plus ou moins… J'ai envie de changement, et tu me plais beaucoup.

Il la regarde, hésite, puis se penche pour l'embrasser. Les lèvres rieuses, la jeune fille agrippe la nuque du joueur.

.

De la fenêtre de sa chambre, Gregory Goile cache sa mine ébahie d'une main grassouillette.

* * *

J'aimerais vous conseiller _Ce que le jour doit à la nuit_, mon OS. Voici une review que j'ai reçue : "Je ne vois rien d'autre à dire à part: Magnifique. Parfait. Beau. C'est ni culcul, ni trop sombre. Le juste équilibre. J'étais soufflée quand j'ai fini ma lecture. Sous le charme. C'est envoûtant, comme histoire. Superbement écrit, d'une manière douce. Le genre d'histoire qui reste dans la tête et le coeur. Je crois que je suis amoureuse... Bah merde alors. Heureusement que c'est de ta fic que je le suis. J'me lasse pas de la lire, encore et encore, juste pour ces mots "c'est l'histoire de la Belle et du Tueur, et elle se finit bien". Oulala, faut que je la relise encore et encore. Mais faut que je bosse. Je crois que je vais la relire quand même. Au diable le boulot. Vive la poésie et le rêve!  
Merci. Merci beaucoup." MissPlumeAcide


End file.
